Guide talk:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/June 2010
June 21st ss, xinrae's and psych instability + sos player. summon spirits out of meteor shower and /win. just 55 w/ anti-knockdown. Or sliver perma/terra tank.....4 min and you got em all down. :hmm yes, but pretty much any build that doesn't get fucked up by pbaoe fire damage / knockdown from meteor shower can do this. keeping in mind you're more than likely to encounter a whole bunch of flesh golems too [[User:MrMetalFLower|'MrMetal']]FLower 15:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::i used monk/rit with 600hp gear (15al armour) with 12 channel, 12 prot with : DwG, Ancestors Rage, IaU, SoA, Spirit Bond, Ps , bs + eb. aggro the 2 groups of mahgo without golems (its easy) and you can solo them in about 1minute in nm :) June 28th No problem with an assassin with 13 crit, 12 dagger, 8 healing, critical agility, critical defenses, live vicariously, golden fox strike, wild strike, death blossom, critical strike (for energy, didn't need to use it much), moebius strike. Go to elona reach, stand in the middle, by the time one group dies, the next has already aggroed to you, no need to even run to them. 17:43, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Can't you just 55 them? Or really, any build with blocking could do it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:32, 28 June 2010 ::I didn't want to kill them all at once, which most 55 builds would do, but death blossom spamming gets each to ~25% health when you get to them, so they drop about as fast. Took a whole 2 runs to get enough for 3 accounts, each run was about 2-3 minutes, so it probably wouldn't make that big a difference, given how fast they dropped. 18:58, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I have made a video, used 7 different characters (left out ranger/para/mesmer), also video'd the run to the traveller. Publishing it right now then will upload and link on the page :) -- 20:22, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::the sin, derv, and ele ones were horrible lol. you forgot warrior btw--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I did do warrior, but it didn't record...idk why, it was a triple chop/live vicar/vig spirit build. I thought the sin build was a little creative, and all those enches were needed, the minos deal a ton of damage without prot spirit. Derv, I didn't wanna do another 55-style build and I remembered that build from a very long time ago and used it. Ele, I thought the ele build was the fastest, it's what I used to get all 10 items after I finished filming. Either way, I think I did a good job with the video :P -- 00:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I used flashing blades to kill them, takes about 1.5 minutes. warrior was glads defense. for the ele, i might've gone just degen so they didn't scatter, it would save more time. I think it would be faster to use sand shards on the derv though--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::They're warriors with no interrupts. Pretty simple to kill. 55, 105 (they do still work), pew pew with elly skills..yeah...pretty simple. ^^ Suckor 01:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Got a build for para with 12+3+1 motivation, 11+1 leader, 6 smithing prayersSebv2727 14:28, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :oh, zealots doesnt really helpSebv2727 14:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::And about speed, you can make it before finale runs outSebv2727 14:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: Works great:DSebv2727 15:02, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Last 3 skills for staying alive. 11 tactics, 10 sword, 10 w/e. Use whirlwind attack twice. Takes <1 min. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 16:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) 15 strength, 12 curses, rest in sword or axe. Use Ear Bite on target only after MoP recharges so it dies shortly after Mop runs out. Usually takes 1 casting of MoP.-- 16:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC)